


Farewell ballad

by beresklet



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постапокалипсис.<br/>Двое умирающих среди бескрайних черных снегов.<br/>Они победили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell ballad

**Author's Note:**

> ...Это был конец февраля, пять часов утра, пригородная электричка. Пустой вагон. За окном - чернота, снег, на душе - невыспавшиеся кошки, а в наушниках - это...  
>  http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/zakk-wylde/mp3/farewell-ballad/  
> Туманная зарисовка.

Хаос искореженного металла, зубастые обломки бетонных громад, колючая проволока. Изогнутые, торчащие кривыми лапами вверх рельсы, изуродованные боевые машины. Наполовину расплющенный кирпичной стеной вагон – их последнее прибежище.

Низкое небо сыплет вниз черноту.

Ветер визжит в щелях, которые невозможно заткнуть - слишком их много – гонит по наклонному полу чёрный снег. Все черно – воздух, сиденья, стены вагона. Лицо Аллена.

Аллен дрожит. Канда, склоняясь над ним, знает точно: его время истекло. 

Там, где когда-то были седые волосы, кожа черная от сажи и гари. Голова лежит в ладони мягко, как в колыбели, запавшие серые глаза смотрят спокойно.

Приходится наклониться к самым губам, запекшимся черным, чтобы расслышать.

\- Мы же… победили?..

Канда смотрит на него, на изможденное лицо в черных разводах, обгоревшие дуги бровей, щеки, на глаза, светящиеся спокойной ясностью близкого конца.

И не может не соврать. Кашляет хрипло:

\- Да, конечно.

Мальчишка улыбается – еле-еле, почти одними глазами. Канда чувствует, как напрягается его шея, предугадывает движение. Губы ледяные – как и все вокруг, их недолгое прикосновение совсем не дарит тепла. Только звенящую, горькую безысходность.

Снова улыбка – усталая.

\- Мы обязательно встретимся, - и добавляет, опуская веки без ресниц, тихо, на грани слышимости, - Я люблю тебя, Юу.  
Мечник опускает голову на навсегда замершую худую грудь. Тело в руках мгновенно коченеет. Словно оплакивая его, маленького и бесконечно юного, снаружи заунывно воет ветер.

Они убили себя своим же оружием. Уничтожили Ноев, а вместе с ними и всю планету. Победили?

Конечно. Сами себя.

Грудь разрывают рыдания и кашель, обсидиановые слезы застывают на щеках сразу. Канда знает, что обречен.

Ему не за что бороться теперь.

Черная атомная зима убьет его – астмой, холодом, голодом и одиночеством на огромной планете.

Черным снегом, черным пеплом ветер заносил Землю, пряча под ними ее развороченность, неопрятность тяжелораненого.

Только он видел, как первый раз в своей недолгой жизни плачет самурай, прислонившись обгоревшей головой к окостеневшему телу, и бесстрастно и холодно насвистывал уцелевшими проводами прощальную балладу.


End file.
